


from rome to bueno aires, with love

by ngxnguyen162



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Argentina, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Italy, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Oikage Day, Oikawa Tooru-centric, POV Kageyma Tobio, POV Oikawa Tooru, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Random & Short, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngxnguyen162/pseuds/ngxnguyen162
Summary: happy oikage day, i love them.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. kageyama tobio

tobio, nước ý xa xôi, canale grande, ban công nhỏ, và anh.  
tobio không còn bé nữa.  
em không còn là đứa trẻ mười một tuổi dõi theo tooru vào những buổi chiều muộn trong phòng tập. hoàng hôn long lanh trong đôi mắt xanh của em, đường nét trên cơ thể tooru được mặt trời vẽ xuống khi anh bật nhảy, tiếng quả bóng đập mạnh xuống sàn, rồi yên tĩnh. mắt em sáng bừng lên vì thán phục.  
tobio không còn bé nữa.  
em biết cười trước ống kính máy quay, biết trả lời phỏng vấn lưu loát, và dù tooru ghét phải nói, nhưng em đã bớt ngốc nghếch hơn rồi (nhưng em vẫn là một tên ngốc)  
tobio không còn bé nữa.  
hai mươi mốt tuổi, áo đồng phục đỏ tươi, đỏ hơn ráng chiều năm em mười một, lá cờ nằm trên ngực, brazil nắng và gió, và huy chương vàng. vậy mà đôi mắt em vẫn chẳng có gì khác. vẫn một màu thăm thẳm, biêng biếc, tooru thấy đôi mắt em sáng rực trong cú giao cuối cùng, chợt, anh nhớ nhà.  
có bầu trời miyagi trong đôi mắt em.  
tobio không còn bé nữa.  
hai mươi lăm, vẫn áo đỏ và lá cờ nơi ngực trái, trên sân nhà.  
nhà thi đấu tokyo là giấc mơ của tooru khi anh còn học cao trung, vậy mà giờ, hai bảy tuổi, anh mới dợm bước chân đầu tiên lên sàn đấu.  
nhưng anh khoác áo argentina, nhìn đôi mắt em qua tấm lưới. mắt tobio xanh xanh, tooru chợt cảm thấy hồ bueno aires thấp thoáng dưới bờ mi em, không một gợn sóng.  
tobio không còn bé nữa.  
hai sáu tuổi, căn hộ nhìn ra kênh đào canale grande, có ban công nho nhỏ, bàn ăn, giá nến chưa châm lửa, hoàng hôn loang lổ như bức tranh trong triển lãm. tia nắng cuối ngày đọng trên mi em, la canzone del sole du dương từ những người hát rong dọc con kênh dài. đồng phục ali roma treo ngay ngắn trên vách, đôi giày tập anh mua tặng ngay ngắn trên giá, và con đường em đi vẫn còn thật xa.  
tobio đưa mắt nhìn tooru, dịu dàng, vẫn màu xanh, bầu trời quê nhà, mặt hồ bueno aires, và giờ là con kênh dập dềnh sóng.  
em nâng ly, rượu vang sóng sánh, tiếng chạm ly leng keng.

“saluti”

“altrettanto”


	2. oikawa tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a kageyama view.

tooru, argentina xô bồ, bueno aires, nắng vàng bên cửa sổ và em.  
có lẽ tooru và em đã trở thành người lạ  
tobio đã không gặp anh gần mười năm rồi, vậy mà tim em vẫn quặn lên như mới ngày hôm qua.  
năm giờ chiều trong phòng tập của kitai ichi, đôi mắt nâu của anh đắng nghét.  
“anh ghét tobio-chan.”  
đôi mắt nâu của tooru ráo hoảnh, như màu đất sau mưa trong vườn hoa ở ngôi nhà trống hoác của em. tobio thấy trái tim mình đắng nghét theo.  
năm giờ chiều, nhà thi đấu sendai. tobio đập tay với đồng đội, bên kia tấm lưới, tấm vé cuối cùng để chạm vào ước mơ của anh tiêu tan.  
họ bắt tay nhau, tay anh lạnh ngắt, siết tobio làm em cau mày, rồi anh buông tay. tobio chợt ước tay em ấm hơn một chút, biết đâu...  
năm giờ chiều ở tokyo, em lại thấy anh trên màn hình điện thoại. anh làm mặt xấu, chụp ảnh với tên lùn ngu ngốc  
kia, đôi mắt nâu của anh đắc chí liếc tobio qua bức ảnh, em bực bội. tobio cảm thấy trong tim mình có cái gì ngọ nguậy. có lẽ là thứ tình cảm non nớt không thể đặt tên em mang theo bên mình suốt những năm qua, có lẽ là một cái gì khác, một sự giận dỗi chẳng vì gì cả.  
năm giờ chiều, bueno aires. hai sáu tuổi, anh chẳng khác gì hồi cấp hai, có chăng chỉ là tấm lưng rộng hơn, mái tóc ngắn hơn, đường nét góc cạnh hơn, một chút, nhiều chút. xung quanh anh vẫn là nhưng cô gái, nước da các cô đậm hơn, mái tóc các cô vàng hoe, đôi mắt các cô xanh trong veo. tobio nhìn vào gương, mắt em cũng màu xanh, nhưng sao nó cứ đen kịt, u ám. em chẳng bì được những cô gái kia. tooru nhìn các cô, đôi mắt nâu của anh dịu dàng, anh mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, trao đổi những cái hôn má, những cái ôm, và những tấm ảnh chụp.  
tooru nhìn thấy em, anh sững lại, có cái gì đó như tiếc nuối, như ân hận, chẳng biết là gì, mắt anh loang loáng nước. tia nắng xa lạ của argentina choàng lên anh, còn tobio vẫn đứng ở đó, trái tim em nghẹn ngào. biết đâu được đấy, hay em cứ nói đi thôi.  
năm giờ chiều ở quán nhỏ ven đường, người qua lại tấp nập, một thứ tiếng em nửa hiểu nửa không oang oang trong không khí. nắng nhảy múa trên tóc mai của anh, đôi mắt nâu của anh pha trộn đủ sắc màu. đèn lồng lộng lẫy trên phố chạy qua mắt anh, cờ, hoa, những cô gái nhảy tango, và cả em, cứ như đèn kéo quân vậy.  
tobio nghe loáng thoáng tiếng anh thì thầm.  
“lo siento.”  
năm giờ chiều, cửa sổ của tooru có màu vàng ươm, tobio nhìn anh, quan sát những tia nắng đọng dưới hàng mi, bàn tay anh đặt trên eo tobio, kéo em vào một điệu slow dịu dàng.  
“te amo.”  
tobio cười, em đáp.  
“tienes toda una vida para demostrarlo.”


	3. 6 am, bueno aires

sáu giờ sáng, argentina.  
nắng argen màu cam rực rỡ. bức tường đổ và những dãy nhà cũ loang lổ trông lộng lẫy trong sớm mai trong lành, tooru ngẩn ngơ. ở miyagi buổi sáng xanh ngắt, mù sương, se se lạnh. ở miyagi buổi sáng có tên ngốc đứng chờ xe buýt, đôi mắt em sáng hơn nàng vệ nữ đang lang thang dưới đường chân trời.  
ở đây không lạnh, ở đây không có em. ở đây ấm áp, ở đây ồn ào, ở đây ban mai mằn mặn mùi biển cả.  
tooru cắn miếng taco và kết luận sáu giờ sáng ở argen có vị mặn.  
cái quạt cũ trong phòng anh thổi từng đợt gió mặn, mồ hôi trên trán anh mặn, chăn gối anh có vị mặn.  
mà sao cappuchino anh pha cũng mặn thế?  
cappuchino em pha chẳng bao giờ bị mặn cả.  
anh nuốt khan miếng bánh cuối cùng, đứng lên thu dọn bàn ăn.  
tủ lạnh của anh đủ thứ thịt thà, đủ loại bánh trái, nhưng lại không có món anh thích.  
không có bánh mì sữa, không có ramen ở quán quen, không có món cà ri tobio làm vào ngày chủ nhật.  
em nhất quyết phải hẹn giờ đúng bảy phút cho món trứng luộc.  
nhiều lúc tooru rùng mình, anh nghĩ đến cảnh tobio trở về sau buổi tập, phòng trọ của hai người tối đèn, em phát hiện ra anh đã đi mất. anh tự hỏi liệu em nghĩ gì khi mở tủ quần áo, thấy nó trống hoác một nửa.  
hi vọng em hiểu, hiểu rằng nếu anh ở lại thì anh không thể nào tiếp tục bước trên con đường anh muốn được nữa.  
hi vọng em biết anh cũng yêu bóng chuyền không kém gì em, hi vọng em đừng giận, hi vọng em không đổ lỗi cho bản thân mình, vì anh mới là người có lỗi. hi vọng em đừng liên lạc, đừng hỏi lý do, em biết anh là người dở tệ trong việc giải thích mà.  
hi vọng hi vọng hi vọng, anh chỉ biết đến thế.  
và một năm, hai năm, ba năm, em cũng sẽ quên anh thôi, anh trở thành tên bạn trai cũ đáng ghét mà em nói xấu với bạn bè.  
***  
ở đây không lạnh, ở đây không xanh, không có ramen ở quán cũ, không có bánh mì sữa khoái khẩu.  
ở đây không có em.  
ở đây nắng ấm, ở đây vàng xuộm, ở đây có bánh taco mằn mặn, cơm rang cay xé lưỡi.  
ở đây chỉ có mình anh, và ước mơ mới xây được một nửa.


	4. 6pm, tokyo

sáu giờ tối, tokyo.  
tobio mở cửa, cởi giày, treo áo khoác lên giá.  
“thèm cà ri quá...”  
em lầm bầm, lục lọi tủ bếp.  
trứng luộc phải đủ bảy phút.  
tobio nhìn nồi cà ri sôi sùng sục, khói nghi ngút, chép miệng. em liếc nhìn những chai rượu xếp hàng ngay ngắn trong tủ kính. dù sao ngày mai cũng không có gì phải làm cả, tobio tự thuyết phục bản thân rót một ly riesling đầy.  
riesling rất hợp với cà ri. và người yêu cũ.  
cuối cùng tobio chỉ ăn được nửa đĩa, và uống hết một chai riesling 78. hơi đắt cho việc nhớ một tên khốn.  
em khui thêm một chai livio felluga, nhẹ hơn, ngọt hơn.  
sao ở tokyo đục ngầu, nhà trọc trời sáng loá. em chẳng có cảm giác gì cả, không khó chịu, không mệt mỏi. như thể căn hộ này chỉ là chỗ trú tạm của em, còn sàn đấu mới là nhà  
có thể vì không có ai chờ em về, có thể vì em không có ai để chờ, có thể em đã phát chán khi phải chết chìm trong rượu hoặc vò đầu trước bảng chiến thuật chỉ để không nghĩ tới anh.  
tooru chiếm dụng buổi tối dễ chịu của em bằng cái cốc anh quên mang theo khi ra khỏi nhà, bằng những câu bông đùa nhạt nhẽo mà tobio chợt nhớ ra trong khi nhấm nháp ly vang trắng nửa chua nửa ngọt của mình.  
em chỉ nếm ra mỗi vị chua. và hơi đắng.  
tooru có những ước mơ xa, em biết, em cũng biết một ngày nào đó anh sẽ chạy theo nó, và đi xa thật xa.  
em đã nghĩ rằng mình có thể chờ.  
em đã nghĩ biết đâu anh vẫn sẽ nói chào tạm biệt.  
bảy giờ tối, tobio nhìn hai chai vang rỗng, tự hỏi liệu bây giờ nên làm gì.  
em nhìn phố thị phồn hoa dưới chân, suy nghĩ.  
có lẽ em cũng cần những giấc mơ xa.  
***  
italy, mười một giờ trưa.  
căn hộ nhỏ nhìn ra kênh đào, vách tường lấp lánh huy chương, rượu vang xen lẫn những chiếc cúp.  
tobio nhận ra em chẳng thể chờ người sẽ không bao giờ đến.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
